Dos à dos
by Berceuse Violente
Summary: C'est un OS que j'ai imaginé il y a environ 11 ans en lisant HP l'ordre du phœnix et que j'ai écrite récemment. L'intrigue : Fred et George sont fait prisonnier et sont interrogés par les mangemorts. Je dois également avertir que la scène que j'ai écrite est sombre, violente voire choquante. Mais c'est ce que j'aime. Si vous aussi vous aimez ce genre, bonne lecture.


Dans un lieu où le jour ne paraissait jamais, une pièce sans fenêtre et humide, un groupe de mangemorts et leurs deux prisonniers firent leur entrée. La porte claqua derrière-eux. Ils étaient entourés de murs de pierres couleurs de cendres. La pièce pourtant assez grande, était entièrement vide. Au centre, se trouvait une imposante colonne cubique. Des chaînes de métal étaient vissées dans la pierre.

Les deux prisonniers étaient deux adolescents de quinze ans. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils étaient assez grands de taille. Leurs cheveux rouges signaient leur appartenance à la famille Weasley. Ils étaient plutôt minces et se débattaient entre les mains de sorciers bien plus larges qu'eux. Physiquement, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Ils étaient vêtus de leur robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Griffondor. La qualité la plus remarquable des prisonniers étaient leur ressemblance : parfaite.

Les deux jumeaux savaient qu'ils étaient en bien mauvaise posture. Les mangemorts qui les accompagnaient étaient quatre adultes compétents. Tous avaient leur baguette en main tandis que Fred et George avaient été dépouillés des leurs. L'un des mangemorts portait un masque vénitien bleu. Il s'approcha de l'un des rouquins. Il plongea son regard profondément dans la pupille du garçon qui l'affronta sans ciller. S'il ressentait de la peur, celle-ci était bien camouflée derrière son mépris provocant. L'homme sembla apprécier cette résistance. Il leva sa baguette et effleura lentement la joue du prisonnier.

-Alors qui est qui, demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix neutre ? Qui est George ? Qui est Fred ?

-Va te faire enculer, sale mangemerde !

Les mangemorts rirent devant cette audace inutile, à l'exception de celui qui venait de poser la question. Il s'adressa personnellement à celui qui osait lui tenir tête toujours sur le même ton :

-C'est toi que j'interrogerai dans ce cas. Toi et toi seul. Si tu te montres coopératif peut-être qu'on fera des efforts pour vous relâcher en pas trop mauvais état.

L'expression du jeune garçon se fit encore plus ironique.

-Nous relâcher ? Vous n'en aurez jamais l'intention.

Le mangemort dévoila toutes ses dents impeccablement alignées dans un sourire amusé.

-Non, reconnût-il. Tu as raison. Aurais-tu déjà renoncé à tout espoir ?

Le mangemort ne voulait pas dévoiler son embarra. Si le garçon perdait espoir, il risquait d'être plus dur à contraindre.

-Nos amis viendront nous libérer bientôt et vous allez tous crever.

-Tu es bien naïf.

-Ne les sous-estimez pas, prévint le second jumeau en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Harry a déjà vaincu votre seigneur des ténèbres, plus d'une fois.

Au fond de ses yeux, la même certitude était parfaitement lisible. Ils pensaient tous les deux qu'ils allaient être bientôt libérés. Parfait, la simple pensée de cette libération allait les faire s'accrocher à la vie.

-J'espère pour vous que vous avez raison et qu'ils arriveront vite. Parce que le temps vas bientôt vous sembler très très long.

Il caressait sa baguette du bout de ses doigts fins et longs.

-J'ai certaines questions à vous posez et vous allez répondre. C'est même toi qui va me dire tout ce que je veux savoir.

La pointe de sa baguette se posa sur le torse de George pour le désigner. Le mangemort ne savait même pas son nom mais avait choisi sa cible à l'instant où celle-ci l'avait insulté. Nullement impressionné, en apparence, par les menaces du sorcier, un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage de George.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, cracha-t-il ! Si tu veux faire plaisir à tu-sais-qui il va falloir que tu lui suces la queue.

Une ombre de colère passa dans le regard de son interlocuteur. George se prépara à recevoir un coup, mais rien.

-Tu regretteras de m'avoir provoqué. Tu sembles vouloir prendre des coups en premier, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. A cause de toi, c'est lui qui prendra tout.

Il désigna Fred. George se retourna vers Fred par reflex. Ils échangèrent un regard rapide, illisible. Le cœur de George se serra davantage. A l'intérieur, il était mort de trouille. Son corps anticipait la douleur depuis qu'ils avaient été capturés par les mangemorts. Il transpirait, il tremblait, son ventre était contracté en permanence. Mais cette peur physique, il pouvait la surmonter. Elle ne l'empêchait pas de raisonner. Elle ne lui faisait pas perdre de vue l'importance de son silence, de leur silence.

Le cercle de mangemorts se resserra autour d'eux. Les mains se fermèrent sur leur bras en les entraînant vers la colonne au centre du cachot. Elle mesurait environ un mètre et demi sur un mètre et demi. Des fers étaient disposés sur les parois, de chaque côté de celle-ci. Le sorcier, qui était apparemment le seul autorisé à prendre la parole, indiqua à ses subordonnés d'attacher Fred contre cette colonne. George regarda les bracelets d'acier se refermer sur les poignets de Fred dans tintement métallique. Il fut rapidement obligé de se tenir debout dos contre la pierre les bras retenus au-dessus de sa tête. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard où pour la première fois l'inquiétude transparue. George ne sentait plus vraiment ses jambes, sa force l'abandonnant un peu plus chaque minute. Il se sentit alors tiré sur le côté. Il comprit aussitôt qu'ils allaient l'attacher de l'autre côté de la colonne. Ils seraient dos à dos, sans pouvoir se voir. La symétrie de la scène serait parfaite. On tira sur son bras pour l'entrainer. De toutes ses forces, il enfonça ses pieds dans le sol. Le lien visuel qu'il gardait avec Fred, ils allaient le briser. Fred secoua ses bras. Les fers qui lui enserraient les poignets empêchaient tout mouvement. Les hommes parvinrent finalement à faire bouger George. Ca y est, il ne pouvait plus le voir. Il se débattait hargneusement mais ses efforts n'empêchèrent pas les sorciers de l'attacher à son tour contre la colonne. Il sentait des larmes lui monter dans la gorge. Pas déjà ! Il devait être plus fort que cela. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir Fred, celui-ci restait dans la même pièce que lui. Ils n'étaient pas séparés. Il ravala sa peur et les larmes qui l'accompagnaient. Une sensation de froid l'étreignait à présent. Dans son dos la fraicheur de la pierre traversait sa robe et l'acier de ses liens glaçait sa peau claire. Ils étaient si serrés qu'ils coupaient complètement la circulation dans ses mains.

-On va passer aux choses sérieuses, prévint le sorcier au masque bleu en rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de George. A moins que tu ne te décides à devenir plus conciliant ? Commençons par ton nom.

George voulut lui répondre une vacherie mais sa gorge était décidément trop nouée. Mais il restait un peu de salive dans sa bouche...

Le mangemort essuya la glaire qui venait d'atterrir sur sa joue avec indifférence. Il soutenait le regard haineux de George. Il se tenait si prés que George vit la couleur bleue roi de ses iris.

-Bientôt tu me demanderas pardon. Tu es aussi insignifiant à mes yeux qu'un cafard. Un insecte qui me tient tête pour l'instant mais nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux détournera le regard en premier.

George soufflait bruyamment l'air par ses narines à chaque respiration. Il fixait cet homme comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se prépara à souffrir. Il ne lui ferait jamais le plaisir de baisser les yeux devant lui.

La main du mangemort se leva. Le temps sembla se suspendre. A l'instant où il la laissa retomber, on entendit une formule magique interdite suivie par le cri de douleur de Fred de l'autre côté de la colonne.

-FRED, hurla aussitôt George avec une violence proportionnelle au cri de son jumeau !

George essaya de se retourner. Il tira sur ses bras mais ne parvenait même pas à se décoller de la pierre. Il se contorsionnait pour se retourner. Sa tête tentait de se rapprocher du bord de la colonne. Fred était si proche que George avait l'impression que le cri venait de lui. Et effectivement, il criait.

-Fred !

Il ne pouvait rien voir mais il savait. Il pouvait facilement imaginer un mangemort complaisant penché sur son frère, baguette à la main. George hurla le prénom de Fred une nouvelle fois car les cris continuaient et continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'homme qui se tenait devant lui ne lève à nouveau brièvement la main en signe de trêve.

Les cris cessèrent et Fred reprenait sa respiration comme après un effort intense. George s'affaissa contre sa colonne. Tout les muscles de son corps s'étaient tendus et se relâchaient à présent. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il réalisa qu'il venait de perdre le duel de volonté qu'il avait disputé avec son ennemi. Ce dernier était toujours face à lui. Il jubilait. Ce taré avait aimé le voir se tortiller alors qu'on torturait Fred. Il l'avait observait alors qu'il hurlait. Il avait mis le doigt sur sa plus grande peur et il n'allait plus le lâcher. Il lui murmura d'une voix satisfaite.

-Et bien voilà, j'ai déjà ma première réponse : tu es donc George.

George reconnut son prénom et leva des yeux fous en direction du monstre qui le dominait. Il poussa un cri de haine et se débattit inutilement. Il avait envie de le frapper, de lui faire du mal, pour effacer ce sale sourire de sa gueule.

-Voici ma nouvelle question, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme comme si George n'était pas en train d'enrager sous ses yeux. Où se trouve la cachette de l'ordre du phénix ?

George arrêta de se débattre. S'ils attendaient une réponse à cette question, les mangemorts allaient être déçus ? Ils n'étaient pas les gardiens du secret. Même s'ils pouvaient se rendre là-bas, ils étaient magiquement tenus au silence. Ils ne révéleraient rien.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, répondit-il simplement.

Le son de sa propre voix le pétrifia : tremblante, choquée.

-Dommage pour toi. Enfin, dommage pour lui plutôt.

L'homme levait de nouveau le bras.

-Non, réclama George en tirant à nouveau sur l'acier encadrant ses poignets !

Mais la main impitoyable se baissa tout de même. Le sortilège jeté par son complice parvint à l'oreille de George : « endoloris ». Le sort de la douleur. Les cris recommencèrent avec une intensité redoublée.

-Fred, s'époumona-t-il ! Fred !

Il tenta de se retourner, encore. Il criait le nom de son autre, mais ne lui répondait que des cris immondes. Il en était réduit à une totale impuissance. Il aurait tant voulu avoir le pouvoir d'empêcher ses souffrances. Il voulait protéger Fred à tout prix.

-Non ! Non, hurlait-il ! Laissez-le !

L'homme responsable de toute sa souffrance le saisit par le menton et le força à plonger ses yeux bleus glacés dans les siens. Les cris de Fred continuaient et George ressentait tout ce qui se passait derrière la colonne, aussi sûrement que si on le lui avait fait subir directement. L'homme constata avec triomphe la douleur derrière les yeux embués de George. Il se pencha vers son oreille pour lui susurrer alors qu'enfin les cris cessaient, laissant place à des halètements épuisés.

-Ce n'est rien encore. C'est très douloureux, c'est vrai. Mais quand cela s'arrête, la douleur disparaît complètement. Nous pouvons continuer comme cela. Ce sort finirait par l'amener jusqu'à la folie comme ces chers Londubat. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Non, il secoua la tête.

Tous savaient très bien ce que le sort endoloris avait fait des Londubat. George savait également qu'il faudrait des heures avant que l'esprit de Fred soit détruit. Pas sûr que lui-même tienne le coup si longtemps ? Mais il ne pouvait même pas répondre à cette question.

-Ils existent d'autres sorts, poursuivit le mangemort doucement à son oreille. Ils laissent des cicatrices profondes sur le corps. Des cicatrices qu'aucun sortilège ne pourra enlever. Fred ne te ressemblera plus du tout après ça. Il ne ressemblera même plus à un homme. Ce sort mettra sa chair à nue. Il fera disparaître la peau de son corps petit morceau par petit morceau. Alors dépêche-toi de parler et de nous dire ce que nous voulons savoir.

Fred ! Les yeux de George s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Les larmes coulèrent entre ces cils roux. George s'entendit alors répondre sagement en baissant la tête. Son ton était suppliant. Le courage l'avait déjà abandonné.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire. Nous sommes tenus au secret par la magie. Je ne vous ai pas mentit. Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire.

-Tu crois que je vais me contenter de cela. Si tu ne peux pas nous révéler cette information, il y a sûrement d'autres choses susceptibles de nous intéresser. Creuse-toi la tête ! Vite, parce que nous allons l'écorcher vif.

George tressaillit. L'homme levait de nouveau la main.

-Non, supplia le prisonnier ! Je … laissez-moi réfléchir.

Le bras s'abaissa sans pitié et les plaintes de Fred reprirent.

-Non, non, pleurait la voix ! Aaahhh ! Arrêtez !

George voulut fermer ses oreilles mais il ne pouvait fermer que ses yeux. Il chercha dans son esprit des réponses convenables à fournir. Mais il n'était personne dans cette guerre. Dans son dos, les cris le tiraient sans cesse de ses réflexions et il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Les plaintes de Fred avaient changées. Les hurlements étaient plus saccadés et entre chacun d'entre eux il suppliait qu'on l'épargne. Ses supplications étaient ignorées et la torture continuait. George savait que chaque minute comptait. Les blessures infligées seraient irréparables. L'écorchage continuerait tant qu'il ne trouverait pas de réponse convenable. Alors George finit par trouver.

Le mangemort souriait largement lorsque les premières révélations lui furent faites. George avait renoncé. Chaque fois qu'il parlait les cris s'arrêtaient. Fred pouvait respirer. Puis, quand il cessait de parler les tortures reprenaient.

-Je vous ai tout dit, déclarait-il souvent avec sincérité.

-Je suis sûr que ta mémoire trouvera autre chose si je continu.

-Vous n'arrêterez jamais !

Il aurait dû se taire. A quoi bon parler si les geôliers considéraient toujours qu'il en savait davantage ? Mais à chaque fois qu'il trouvait une nouvelle information, même insignifiante, les cris cessaient quelques minutes. Ce qui laissait le temps à Fred de reprendre son souffle. George s'accrochait à ce souffle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Une bouée qu'il ne fallait pas lâcher, sous aucun prétexte. Rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux que la survie de son frère jumeau. La raison de George l'avait abandonnée. Il aurait vendu sa propre mère pour entendre respirer Fred durant seulement quelques secondes. Sa trahison, il la regretterait plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait penser qu'à son jumeau qu'il sentait sombrer davantage à chaque fois que la main se levait devant lui. Si Fred quittait ce monde, alors le monde pourrait aller se faire foutre.

Ils continuèrent. Fred agonisait puis George parlait. Il se taisait, prétendait ne plus rien avoir à dire, puis l'homme levait la main et les cris reprenaient. Plusieurs fois, George supplia que l'on inverse les rôles. Il voulait prendre la douleur de Fred. La supporter pour lui.

Inéluctablement, la flamme de vie de Fred s'éteignait. Les cris étaient de plus en plus faibles. George visualisait des baguettes glisser sur un corps qui ne devait plus être qu'une plaie ouverte. Elles cherchaient quelle partie de l'adolescent n'était pas encore suffisamment écorchée, pendant que la voix faible de son jumeau demandait :

-Laissez-moi. Laissez-moi.

L'odeur du sang arrivait jusqu'aux narines de George. Si ses hommes continuaient Fred allait mourir. Chaque fois que cette pensée traversait l'esprit de George elle était si intolérable qu'elle le persuadait de trahir tous ceux qu'il aimait. La bouée sur laquelle son esprit s'accrochait n'avait pas le droit de sombrer.

* * *

-Fred ! Fred ! Je t'en prie, réponds-moi !

George répétait ses mots en boucle depuis que les mangemorts étaient partis.

-Fred ! Dis quelque-chose ! Réveille-toi !

Ses bras le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il fallait qu'il les abaisse. Cette position tirait sur les articulations de ses épaules. Chaque inspiration était difficile. Des crampes s'étaient déclarées sur chacun de ses muscles intercostaux. Il étouffait lentement.

-Fred ! Réponds-moi ! Ne me laisse pas !

Il ne sentait plus du tout ses doigts. Il s'était débattu si violemment que ses poignets avait été ouverts. Un peu de sang coulait sur ses bras. Il laissait pendre sa tête, ses cheveux flamboyants retombaient devant ses yeux.

-Fred !

Il sentait qu'un voile sombre embrumait sa vue. Il secouait la tête pour ne pas perdre connaissance luttant contre son épuisement. Cela aurait été si simple de glisser dans l'inconscience. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Pas tant que Fred n'aurait pas répondu.

-Je t'en pris, réponds !

Si les mangemorts étaient partis il y avait sûrement une raison qu'il refusait d'admettre.

-Fred ! Ne meurs pas !

Si lui-même tenait à peine le coup alors qu'on ne l'avait même pas touché, comment son frère pouvait-il résister à la position contraignante qu'on leur imposait ?

-Fred ! Dis quelque-chose !

Et puis, ce silence. Pourquoi ce silence ? Pourquoi continuer de l'appeler s'il ne pouvait pas répondre ? Etait-il endormi ?

-Fred !

Il réclamait cette réponse de sa voix brisée. S'il était honnête envers lui-même il aurait sondé le fond de son cœur et il aurait su. Le vide était déjà là.

Pourquoi les mangemorts ne l'avaient pas achevé en quittant la pièce ? Pourquoi ?

George sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et une décharge d'adrénaline parcourue son corps. Il se redressa, alerte. Trois personnes entrèrent précipitamment et refermèrent immédiatement derrière elles.

-Harry !?

Hermione, Ron et Harry venaient d'entrer. Ils n'étaient pas ses ennemis, bien au contraire. Pourtant le niveau de peur de George ne rechuta pas. Il allait bientôt devoir affronter la vérité. Ses sauveurs coururent dans sa direction. Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Il regarda passer Harry à côté de lui sans s'arrêter. Il allait au bon endroit. Il ne fallait pas s'occuper de lui ? Il allait bien, suffisamment bien.

-Allez voir Fred, demanda-t-il !

Mais Hermione avait déjà levé sa baguette en direction de ses chaines et ses poignets furent libérés. Aussitôt ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. George ne put retenir un cri lorsque les articulations de ses épaules roulèrent. Il ressentit une vive douleur irradiant dans tout le haut de son corps. Cela coupa son souffle. Il sentit ses genoux lâcher et il serrait tombé si Ron ne l'avait pas soutenu. George se força à inspirer de nouveau.

-Fred ? Comment va Fred ?

Il repoussait Ron. Il ne devait pas s'occuper de lui. Hermione ne bougeait plus. Harry n'était toujours pas revenu et on ne l'entendait plus. Les yeux de Ron se posèrent enfin sur la flaque de sang qui avait coulé au pied de la colonne. Harry avait dû la voir en entrant. Enfin, il lâcha George et se redressa maladroitement, très rapidement. Il disparu à son tour en direction de l'autre face de la colonne. Dans le dos de George. On entendit aussitôt Harry protester.

. -Ron, non !

George voulu se redresser. Hermione qui avait remplacé Ron pour le soutenir voulut le maintenir assis.

-Je dois aller voir.

Tenir sur ses jambes sans appui lui était presqu'impossible. Un cri affreux détourna Hermione de son rôle et elle lâcha le bras de George qui parvint à prendre appuie sur la pierre tant détestée. Ce hurlement bref mais puissant était celui de Ron. George se força pour ne rien déduire. Il devait voir de ses propres yeux. Il se retourna enfin.

Il pu voir pour la première fois le sang qu'il avait senti et entendu couler. Il ne s'attarda pas. Il vit également Ron retenu fermement par Harry. Là encore, il ne s'attarda ni sur l'expression de son cadet, ni sur celle de Harry. Il marcha dans le sang. Il franchit inéluctablement l'angle de la colonne pour enfin le revoir.

Fred était toujours attaché là. Il était suspendu comme un pantin. Sa tête pendait sur son torse nu. George aurait dû ressentir un profond dégoût. Le corps de Fred était mutilé. Il n'avait plus de peau de la ceinture jusqu'aux poignets. N'importe qui aurait hurlé d'horreur et fuit, au contraire George resta silencieux et s'approcha davantage. Il dégagea les mèches qui recouvraient une face qui aurait pu être la sienne. Il posa ses deux mains sur chacune de ses joues et redressa sa tête. Le sang qui salit ses mains lui était bien égal. Le visage du martyr était en partit écorché. Les paupières étaient closes. Ses yeux et la joue gauche seuls étaient épargnés. George posa deux doigts sur cette joue. Elle était froide. A présent, il savait avec certitude que Fred l'avait quitté. Il n'avait plus de frère jumeaux.

-Détachez-le, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione venait de paraître dans son dos. Trop choquée, elle ne réagit pas à sa demande. Il crut que personne ne l'aiderait lorsque finalement Harry délia les poignets de Fred et le fit léviter pour le poser au sol. George se laissa alors tomber à genoux à la droite du corps.

Le silence était accablant. Personne n'osait ni bouger, ni parler. Ils étaient pétrifiés par la mort de Fred, les séquelles monstrueuses que portaient son corps et plus encore par l'abattement de George.

George avait déjà versé beaucoup de larmes et il se sentait incapable de pleurer à cet instant. Il l'avait perdu. Il venait de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus. Fred était mort. Son Fred était mort. Il avait eut besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Maintenant il savait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à présent ?

-Donnez-moi une baguette !

Les trois spectateurs jusque-là immobiles se regardèrent avec effroi et incompréhension.

-Il n'y a plus rien à faire, dit Hermione.

-Donnez-moi une baguette !

Cette fois, il avait presque hurlé. Est-ce qu'Hermione pensait réellement qu'il avait l'intention de le soigner ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne répéta pas sa phrase et elle n'esquissa pas non plus un mouvement pour satisfaire sa demande. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait.

-Donnez-moi une baguette !

Ils étaient en train de la lui refuser. Il leva les yeux vers Harry puis Hermione pour les supplier et, lâchement, ils se détournaient.

-Je vous en prie ! Donnez-moi... une baguette ! Laissez-moi le rejoindre. Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir.

-Ca suffit, intervint Harry en fermant le poing ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça. On est toujours dans un repère de mangemorts. Nous devons partir. Nous avons risqué nos vies pour venir vous chercher. Alors même si ça ne te fais pas plaisir, tu vas nous suivre.

-Je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé. Harry, je leur ai dis tout ce que je savais. Je t'ai trahi.

-Ca m'est égal.

-J'ai parlé de l'AD, de la salle sur demande. J'ai donné les noms de toutes les personnes qui te soutiennent.

-Ca m'est égal. Ils savent déjà bien qui me soutient. Et l'AD, c'est secondaire ! On dissoudra le club.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Je t'ai vendu Harry. Tu devrais me haïr. J'ai parlé des passages secrets que je connais, de la carte du maraudeur et de tellement d'autres choses. J'ai même proposé qu'ils enlèvent Cho parce que tu l'apprécies. Je leur ai dit qu'elle te plaisait.

George s'attendait à une réaction aussi violente que le dégoût qu'il s'inspirait à lui-même. Mais même si Harry tiqua à la mention du prénom « Cho » il ne perdit pas son sang froid.

-Non. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Même si tu venais de nous faire perdre la guerre, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Harry regardait le corps sans vie de Fred. Il observait les blessures immondes. Il devinait très bien ce qu'avait dû subir George en assistant à ça.

-J'aurais fait la même chose si on s'en été pris à quelqu'un que j'aime. Je comprends.

George frappa le sol.

-Tu ne comprends rien du tout ! Vous ne comprenez rien du tout. Sinon vous m'achèveriez plutôt que de me regarder sans rien faire.

Il les observa tour à tour, mais ils ne faisaient rien pour le délivrer de sa peine. Hermione pleurait mais n'agissait pas. Même Ron fuyait la réalité. Il pensa qu'ils étaient tous aussi cruels que ses bourreaux. Eux aussi étaient partis sans l'achever. Eux aussi l'avaient regardé souffrir. Il avait supplié qu'on s'en prenne à lui plutôt qu'à Fred, toujours à Fred. Il n'y avait à cet instant aucune différence entre les mangemorts et ses trois personnes venues soi-disant le libérer.

-Je ne peux pas continuer sans lui. Laissez-moi le rejoindre. J'ai plus rien

Ron réagit enfin, mais pas de la façon qu'il espérait. Il se jeta sur George. Il agrippa le col de sa robe de sorcier avec une certaine rage.

-Arrête ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et répète ce que tu viens de dire !

Etrangement, même en observant la colère de Ron, George ne ressentait aucune culpabilité, ni aucune hésitation. Il était au-dessus de tout ça. Il déclara sans hésitation :

-Je veux mourir.

Ron resta choqué. Il avala sa salive et continua.

-Comment tu peux nous faire ça ? On t'aime et tu veux nous laisser tomber ? Maman, papa, tu penses à eux ?

Ron prit une nouvelle inspiration. Il devait faire des efforts pour que sa voix soit intelligible malgré ses émotions.

-Et moi ? Tu veux que je te perde Fred et toi dans la même journée ?

George soutenait toujours son regard.

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Fred est mort.

-Mais nous, nous sommes en vie. Je... je suis en vie moi ! Je ne compte pas ?

La dernière chose que souhaitait George c'était de voir souffrir un autre de ses proches. Pourtant, cela ne changea rien. Pas une seule seconde, il n'hésita. Il en voulut à Ron de lui faire subir ça. Pourquoi il lui compliquait les choses ? Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement le comprendre ? Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Il ne pouvait pas.

-Ron, je t'aime. Mais tu n'es pas lui. Ne me demande pas de vivre pour toi. C'est impossible. Je suis déjà mort.

Sur ces mots, George fut frappé par un éclair mauve provenant d'un sortilège lancé par Hermione. Il arrêta aussitôt de parler et son regard était vide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je l'ai endormi mais son corps nous suivra, un peu comme un somnambule. On a plus le temps. Emmenons-le !

-Et Fred ?

-On le laisse là !

-Non, protesta-t-il !

-Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais on n'a pas le choix.

-Non !

-Je t'endors toi aussi s'il le faut. Je vous endors tous s'il le faut. Il faut qu'on sorte de là ou bien nous mourrons tous.

Ron céda. Il savait qu'elle le ferait. Alors il se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Et c'est ainsi que seuls quatre sorciers sortirent du cachot en abandonnant la dépouille de leur ami, de leur frère. Ils n'emportèrent avec eux que son souvenir. Ils n'oublieraient pas. Ils ne pardonneraient pas. Ils rejoignaient leur monde, là où George pourrait se faner en paix.


End file.
